Fortynine
by AbsolutlyTonks
Summary: [Traduction de "Fortynine" par Laume] Ecrit en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'un héros.


Bonjour tout le monde, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour une traduction. L'histoire originale par Laume (qui se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris) se nomme « Fortynine » (quarante-neuf ».

Note de l'auteur : J'écris en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Rogue. Vous savez tous – ou devriez tous savoir, si vous avez lu ne serait-ce qu'une seule de mes histoires – l'opinion que j'ai de Rogue, donc si cela vous ennui, je vous conseille d'aller lire autre chose. Ne risquez pas votre tension artérielle pour mon récit. Laume.

Note de la traductrice : Il est vrai que l'auteur porte un regard assez dépréciatif sur notre Serpentard préféré. Selon lui, il reste foncièrement mauvais. Mais Rogue étant un de mes personnages favoris, je peux vous dire que l'auteur est loin d'avoir été méchant avec lui, bien au contraire. Je trouve que les caractères ont étés très bien respectés. Ce one-shot est vraiment magnifique. C'est pourquoi je l'ai choisis pour ma première traduction…Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !Bonne lecture à tous, A.T

* * *

« J'aurais dû avoir quarante-neuf ans aujourd'hui. »

Le vieil homme barbu aux yeux bleus acquiesca solennellement du chef. « Tu me manque aujourd'hui. Cela était évident lorsque tu es parti. Reviens avec moi mon garçon. Nous étions tous inquiet pour toi. »

Le plus jeune l'ignora. « Quarante-neuf. Cela reste assez jeune pour un sorcier. Toujours pas la moitié d'une vie. »

Encore un hochement de tête.

« Vous n'allez faire aucun commentaire ? Pas de sage remarque néanmoins complètement et véritablement inutile ? »

Pour la première fois, Albus Dumbledore répondit à sa remarque alors qu'il reposait sa tasse de thé. « Voudrais-tu que je le fasse ? »

Severus Rogue détourna le regard. « Pas particulièrement.»

« Je regretterais toujours que ta vie terrestre se soit terminée si tôt, Severus.»

« Foutaise. Vous n'aviez guère eu de pensés à mon égard. »

« J'avais beaucoup d'autres préoccupations, je ne le nie pas. Toutefois, cela ne veut pas signifier que je n'imaginais pas une longue et heureuse vie pour toi. »

« Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu accéder un jour à une longue et heureuse vie. Mon passé m'aurait toujours étouffé, et je n'aurais jamais été complètement reconnu et accepté. »

« Harry l'aurait fait… »

« Potter honore la perte d'un héros, Monsieur le directeur. Cela aurait été grandement différent si j'avais survécu. Vous savez bien autant que moi à quel point la société devient sentimentale envers ceux qui sont tombés –et oublie ou aliène suffisamment les héros lorsqu'il reste en vie. Non, finalement, c'est bien mieux ainsi. »

Une main arriva pour rester dans ses cheveux et il leva les yeux afin d'observer la brume par delà laquelle le monde mortel reposait. Il gratifia le vieil homme d'un de ses rares sourires.

« J'ai été vraiment heureux ces douze dernières années, dans cette pièce où je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable d'entrer. Si je n'ai pas eu une vie heureuse, j'aurais au moins eu une heureuse ''après-vie'' »

« Tu pourrais être davantage comblé si tu parvenais à oublier ces dates et le temps qui passe, et accepter enfin que tu sois… »

« Un homme de trente-sept ans à jamais ? »

« L'âge parfait. », le taquina Dumbledore, « assez vieux pour avoir acquis une certaine expérience et sagesse, en restant pourtant dans la fleur de l'âge. Tu n'auras jamais quarante-huit ans, Severus. – une condition obligatoire afin d'accéder à son quarante-neuvième anniversaire. »

« Hmm »

Le silence régna un petit moment. Puis Rogue s'étira avant de se lever.

« Bien, assez de ressasser le passé. Et peut-être _devrais-je_ oublier les dates et le temps – mais cela vous laisserait sans aucune excuse pour me jeter dans l'une de vos fête d'anniversaire surprise véritablement irritante, Albus. »

Le scintillement dans les yeux bleus l'informa qu'il aurait été présent, et avec un dernier soupir il se permit d'abandonner les souvenirs de son ancienne vie, où il ne pourrait jamais avoir quarante-neuf ans, et encore moins cinquante ans.


End file.
